Liana
Liana are strange, part-plant part-animal, tentacle-like species. They are encountered only in the Library. Overview The liana are organisms consisting of several parts. Their main body of tissue is a large, undifferentiated grayish-green mass which appears to cling to walls and other surfaces inside the library. This tissue is very widespread but poses no threat to the player. It will bleed or ooze when shot or stabbed, but cannot be destroyed by the player. In some places where the body tissue grows across ceilings, it develops long tentacles which will sway and wave continuously. When the player approaches, these tentacles will partially coil; if the player comes closer, they will lash out and strike, dealing considerable damage. The tentacles have a fairly large reach, and due to their locations in narrow hallways tend to be hard to circumvent. A good way of getting past these obstacles is to shoot them -- a single shot is all that is necessary, and will cause the tentacle to curl up to the ceiling for a period of time. Or, you could sprint right past them altogether, not giving them enough time to attack. Like the main body tissue of the liana, the tentacles will bleed when shot, but cannot be defeated permanently. Both the attacking tentacles and the visual appearance of the main body of the liana bear some resemblance to the Biomass. Liana commonly have small buds on them. These buds are seen in small clusters on the walls and floor throughout the Library and other places in the game. These glow green, similarly to the radioactive mushrooms, wriggle constantly, and appear to emit puffs of harmless spores. Liana are possibly evolved from potted plants that used to be around in the library, and may be growing through the ceiling, down from the floor above. The bloody red tip on the tentacles bears resemblance to the Nepenthes carnivorous plant, including the bright red colouration to attract prey. In the book Ten says they are irradiated house plants, morning glories. Appearance and Behavior Liana appear only in the level “Library”. Liana use their tentacles to attack, and will only attack the player if attacked the Liana or if the player stands near them too long. If touched the tentacles will pull its self up this is usually a sign to move as it is getting ready to attack. Tactics Liana only uses tentacles to attack and will not chase; the best method is to just run through them as they will not have time to attack. The use of weapons, especially innacurate weapons such as shotguns, is not recommended as liana are not killable and firing at them will only waste resources and time. In the Novel Librarians in the novel do convert a large amount of rooms into gardens for mutated plants, most often referred to as mutated morning glories. Vines are also encountered by Artyom and David in one room which they have to fight through, but these remain plantlike and do not attack. Large dangling plants are encountered by Artyom in the Library's card catalogue described as being as thick as ones arm and made of a greasy lustre, they are covered in huge flowers that eject strong pollen causing Artyom to feel faint. They are mentioned as swaying slightly but it is stated it is unknown whether this is due to the wind or their own momentum. Category:Mutants Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Universe